


milk, two sugars, and he'll take his black

by Muir_Wolf



Series: trope_bingo [2]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Community: trope_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk, two sugars, and he'll take his black

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Al for the prompt! <3

“Jess,” he says. “Jessica. Stop sweeping, this is important.”

She turns, leaning on the broom with an exaggerated sigh.

“You’ve got that voice, Nick.”

“What voice? This is my voice. This is how I always sound!”

“You do have that voice,” Schmidt chimes in. Nick turns towards him with a glare.

“Shut up and drink your coffee; customers don’t get a say about my voice.”

“But employees get a say,” Jess says. “I mean, you just implied that. I get a say about your voice.”

“ _Nobody_ gets a say about my voice except me!” Nick yells. Winston and Cece, sitting at the window, turn and look at him, and then shake their heads and go back to their conversation. He just _knows_ they’re talking about him.

“Geez, Nick, you don’t have to shout,” Jess says, resuming sweeping.

“I’m. Not. Shouting.” Nick barely manages through gritted teeth. “Please stop sweeping. I want to talk to you.”

She stops, leaning the broom against the wall, and practically skips over to him. “You could’ve just asked,” she says. “What’s up, boss?”

“It’s the hearts,” he says.

Even as he says it he knows this is a bad idea. This is a terrible idea. Why is he doing this to himself?

“What hearts?”

“The hearts in the coffee.”

“I love those hearts,” Schmidt says.

“Shut up, Schmidt,” Nick growls. “I don’t like the hearts. We’ve talked about the hearts. Cut it out with the hearts, Jess.”

“You do realize the only reason you have any customers is because of me, right?” Jess says, tilting her head a little to the side, as if honestly curious if he realizes this. “Before you hired me, your best review on yelp was someone calling this ‘a good place to go while contemplating suicide.’ That was your best review, Nick.”

“It actually would’ve been a good place to contemplate suicide,” Schmidt says thoughtfully. “I never could quite place my finger on what that ambience was, but that guy nailed it!”

“It was a woman,” Jess says. “You always default to assuming everyone is a man. It’s kind of gross, Schmidt.”

“I feel like you shouldn’t talk that way to your customers,” Schmidt says. “Back me up, Nick.”

“Shut up, Schmidt,” Nick says. “No more hearts, Jess. It’s too…froofy.”

“Froofy? They’re _froofy_ , now?”

“Jess, I’m just saying I don’t want any more hearts. Don’t make this a thing, I just don’t want hearts.”

“You realize you’re literally telling me you don’t want love and joy in your life.”

“Figuratively,” Schmidt says. “He’s not literally saying that.”

“Shut up, Schmidt,” Jess says. “Why don’t you want love and joy in your life, Nick?”

“I have love and joy in my life,” Nick says. “I just don’t want foam hearts in the coffee.”

“You have love and joy in your life?” she asks.

“I’ve got _you_ in my life, don’t I?”

The room goes completely silent. Nick can practically feel Cece and Winston turning to look at them. Schmidt leans forward in his chair to get a better view.

“You’ve got me?” Jess says, her voice a little softer than normal.

“I mean—I mean you’re just one big ball of happiness and joy and—and love—with your hearts and your—that’s not what I meant, Jess, I didn’t—”

“You’ve got me?” she asks again, and dimly he notices her fingers tangling in the bottom of her shirt, and the way she’s unconsciously leaning in to him a little.

“Ah, hell,” he says, his hand brushing against hers. “Yeah,” he says. “I’ve got you. If you, y’know, if you’re—”

“Shut up and kiss me, Nick Miller,” she says, and he does his damnedest to oblige.


End file.
